Truth or dare?
by Cuvea
Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Paine plays Truth or dare! what will happen? plz R
1. Girl nigth!

Truth or dare?

The day was Friday. Just a regular day. Just like any other days. But this very Friday was not as any other! Well.. Of course there could be other Fridays like this.. But.. You know what I mean.. but back to the case..

The day.. Still Friday! But this Friday was not.. Well.. Yuna, Paine and Rikku was talking. They were sitting in Yuna's room. Just talking about boys, cloths, make-up… you know girls stuff. But it was mostly Rikku and Yuna who talked about that kind of stuff. Paine was more to the guys talk! Like weapons, fighting skills, blitzball.. Well not blitzball.. But that kind of stuff.. Maybe that was why she had bin in the squad! She could take it when boys talked about that kind of stuff! Wich not many other girls could! They just wanted to talk about emotions and all that crap! Someone like Rikku! She always talked about boys! Boys, boys, boys! Yuna too but Rikku mostly! Sometimes when Paine was in the same room as them and they started talking about boys, she sometimes left without being noticed! But this time she stayed in the room. It was a girl night! They had seen a movie, "A 1000 years can't separate us!", of course a romance! But now they were just talking..

"Hey.. Did you notice that cute waiter at the restaurant today huh Yunie?" Rikku asked her.

"What do you mean Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Ooh.. I saw what looks he gave you, and the looks you gave him!" Rikku said and looked at her cousin who was blushing.

"C'mon Yunie! It is not your fault that you have that effect on boys!" Rikku giggled.

Yuna just looked down in the floor. Smiling.

Rikku sat a little while not saying anything. It looked like she was thinking.

"Hey.. What about you Paine?" Rikku asked her.

"What about me what?" Paine asked her back.

"Haven't you got any juicy secretes?" Rikku asked her with a smile.

Paine just looked at her.

"No. Nothing that I would tell you! What about you? Haven't you got any one?" Paine said.

"Ooh.. You are boring! And yes I have something! But I'm not gonna tell if you aren't!" She said. She thought that this was going to make Paine tell.. But nope! Paine wasn't like that.. She couldn't just get tricked into telling. Not like Rikku. Rikku was a little disappointed. But hen she got and idea!

"Hey I have an idea…" She started, but Paine interrupted her.

"Oh no! not one of your "brilliant" ideas!" She said. But Rikku kept talking.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She asked the two others. They looked at each other.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Yuna said.

"What? Well… you can count me out!" Paine said and sat up.

"What? No! you have to play with us Paine! Come on! Please!" Rikku said. So of course Paine had to stay. She walked over to the others, and sat on the bed, beside them.


	2. Rikku's turn

"So?" Paine said.

"So what?" Rikku and Yuna asked. Paine just looked at them.

"Hallo! With the "game"! I thought you said that we should play! Then let's get it started!" Paine said. And then Yuna and Rikku understood.

"Right on! Who start?" Rikku asked.

"I do it... Rikku! Truth or dare?" Paine asked. Rikku sat a little while and thought. Then she knew.

"Uum.. Dare!" Rikku said, and waited for Paine to say what she should do.

Paine thought a little. She wanted to give Rikku a good one! Of course it shouldn't be good for Rikku…

"I know.. You must take of your clothes, except your undergarment and then walk out to the road and yell that some one stole your clothes!" Paine said and Rikku looked surprised. This was a good one! Still not for Rikku….

"Uum.. I refuse!"! Rikku said.

"You refuse?" Paine said and looked at Rikku.

"Yes! That was what I said! Didn't you hear me?" Rikku said and looked at Paine.

"Well… then you just have to leave! It's either do as you are told or leave! That's the rules!" Paine said. And she sounded satisfied. She had her hooked. Rikku just sat with open mouth.

"Heeeeeeey! You are a meanie! It was my idea that we should play! And by the way how do you know the rules huh? Huh? How.. Ca.. Can you answer me that? huh?" Rikku said.

"It still isn't your rules! And I just happen to know the rules okay?" they looked at each other for a while. With angry faces.

"Hey guys! Let's just have fun okay?" Yuna said.

Rikku and Paine still looked at each other for a while.

"Ooookay! I'll do it! But no pictures!" Rikku said.

"No!" Yuna and Paine said and smiled at each other. They hided a camera behind there backs.

When Rikku had taken of her clothes, she looked at the two others.

"Do I really have to do this?" She asked the others.

"Yes!" They both said in choir.

Then Rikku walked out of the door. She was afraid if she would meet someone. Like perhaps Gippal! That would just be oh no! but then she didn't think about that any more. So she walked out on the road. She would just get it over with!

She took a deep breath and ran with the road yelling: "Help me! Catch the thief! He stole my clothes!" and every one who was walking on the road turned around. She just kept on yelling, and the people on the road turned around themselves to see the thief! But of course they couldn't! Paine and Yuna was laughing so much they'd had to sit down. Then Rikku ran over to them.

"Enough laughing already! Let's go in again before someone I know should see me!" Rikku said, but it was too late! Someone was calling her name. and she knew the voice! Gippal! She turned around and saw Gippal running over to her. When he stood beside her, he looked up and down on her. Then he blushed. He just shaked the thought away.

"Uum.. Rikku! Who was that asshole who took your clothes?" he asked her. Rikku didn't know what to answer, so she turned around to ask the others but they were gone! What kind of friends did she have? Then she just had to fix it herself!

"Uum.. Gippal. That was nothing.. Uuh.. Really nothing I got it handled!" She said and turned around to leave.

"Hey Rikku! Wait a second!" Gippal said and walked over to her. _what does he want now? _Rikku thought.

"Here.." Gippal said and gave her his jacket.

"Thanks" She just said and walked in again.

When she got up to the room, Paine and Yuna was laying on the floor! Laughing!

"Aaaarg! oui kioc yna zicd duu silr! vencd oui kad sa du tu dryd! yht drah oui zicd dyga uv frah Kebbym lusac! Yyyynk! Famm... so dinh du ycg!"(you guys are just too much! first you get me to do that! and then you just take of when Gippal comes! Aaaarg! Well... my turn to ask) Rikku said.

Of course Yuna didn't understand! And she thought that perhaps she didn't want to know anyways!

"Well… Rikku it's your turn!" Yuna said to her.

"I know! I just said that! You seriously have to learn al bhed!" She said.

"Heeeey! Well… just ask would you!" Yuna said.


	3. Yuna's turn

Okaay.. so i havn't updated for a while.. but now I do.. I know this is a little short... But I don't really have any ideas.. If you have any, I would be glad to hear!

* * *

Rikku sat down on the floor beside them. She wanted to have her revenge and do something to Paine.. But then she got that brilliant idea to ask Yuna, who probably then would ask Paine, and then when Paine had done whatever she had to do, or said whatever she had to say, Paine would get angry at Yuna, and Rikku was out of the danger zone! .. Mwuhaa.. What a perfect idea!

"Okaay!! Yuna.. Truth or dare?" she asked and smiled to her.

"Hmm… Truth," Yuna answered and prepared for the worst.. You could never know what Rikku was up to..

"Okaay… what is the weirdest place you and Tidus have done it?!" Rikku asked and just had to laugh… But she was the only one who thought it was funny..

Paine just looked at Rikku with lifted eyebrows..

"That was the best you could come up with?" she said.. Not impressed.

"Hmpf," was the only thing Rikku said to that.

"Heeey… I'm a virgin you know," Yuna said. Then Paine started to laugh! So did Rikku!

"What!?" Yuna asked and looked irritated.

"Haha.. Yeah.. Like anyone would buy that!" Paine said. Yuna tossed a pillow at her, which made Paine give her a deathly glare… which made Yuna to look away from her..

"Yea Yunnie.. You can't fool us!" Rikku said. .. True enough..

Yuna sighed.

"Okay okay! So I'm not a virgin okay?" Yuna said.

"Knew it!" Rikku said and giggled.

"Riiight.. But Yuna.. You have to answer Rikku's stupid question," Paine said.

"heeeey! It's NOT stupid!" she said, crossed her arms, and tried to look mad.

"Whatever you say Rikku…" Paine said, and while she looked away for a second, Rikku stuck her tongue at her…

When Paine looked back, Rikku just smiled..

"Okay then… Uuhm… well.. At a blitzball match in the locker room?" Yuna answered.

Rikku and Paine just looked at her.. Like that was a normal thing to do..

"Damn Yuna.." Paine said.

"What?" Yuna asked.. Wasn't that weird enough?

"Has no one ever told you that you're boring?" Rikku asked.

"Heeeeey!! Shut up…" Yuna answered and looked at the floor.

"Rao! Tuh'd damm sa du crid ib!! E's zicd dammehk oui y vyld!" (Hey! Don't tell me to shut up!! I'm just telling you a fact!) Rikku said with an angry voice… Knowing that Yuna didn't understand a thing..

"Would you stop talking Al Bhed!? You know I don't understand it!!" Yuna said with the same angry voice as Rikku.. But it only got Rikku to stick her tongue at her..

"Arg!! Stop that!.. It's my turn" Yuna said. Rikku smiled.


	4. Paines turn

_Ok, so it's been aaaages since i've updated this story, and i still like it, tho the previous chapters were really bad written. So here's an update, hope you like it! Be sure review (:_

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, Yunie! How long can it take to figure something out.." Rikku was becoming very impatient, cause Yuna just sat there thinking of something to dare Paine.

Paine just thought the whole scenario was very amusing. Rikku looking annoyed, all red and as if she could explode at any time now, like a time bomb!

And Yuna sitting there, cracking her brain, not noticing anything.

"Ha! I got it!" Yuna finally said, as Rikku was starting to randomly curse in Al Bhed.

"Ooh she's got it.." Paine said starting to get bored.

"Finally Yunie!!" Rikku stopped ticking and started clapping her hands excitedly instead.

"I dare you to call Baralai… "

Just those first few words had gotten Paine anxious.

"And ask him out on a date!"

Paine relaxed. That wasn't so bad.

"But first you have to tell him that you love him!" Yuna ended.

Her and Rikku high fived as Paine turned white. She never, ever told anyone that she loved them, let alone her boyfriend! And now she had to tell some stupid little crush that she _loved_ him. Ugh. The thought made her nauseas.

Paine glared at Yuna for a second before she walked to the phone. As much as she hated Yuna for this, and as much as she didn't want to do it, she wasn't a quitter.

She had agreed to play this stupid game, and she wasn't backing out.

She was just going to have her revenge.

Paine picked up the phone and dialled the number.

It started to ring. And it rang again. She glared at Rikku and Yuna, holding back their laugh, Rikku with a pillow in front of her face.

It kept ringing, and she was starting to hope that he wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" _Damnit!_ Paine thought to herself.

"Uhm, Hi Baralai. It's Paine," she heard a low chuckle from behind her, and shot a deathly glance at both Rikku and Yuna.

"_Oh, Hi Paine_!" Hearing how exited he sounded, she wished she hadn't put it on speakerphone.

"Yea, Hi. So.. I was wondering if sometime.. You wanted to go out?"

"_Wow. Uh.. Yea! Of course! I wanted to ask you sometime myself actually.. But I didn't think you were interested. What brought this on?"_

"Uhm. I love you!" Paine quickly said, and clenched her fist.

The phone line went silent.

"_Uh… Wh.. What?"_

"Yea okay, I have to go! Bye!"

"_Wait, Paine..!"_

Then she hung up the phone.

"You're dead!" she yelled as she walked back to her spot on the floor, while Rikku and Yuna got it out of their system.

"Oh my God! Haha! That was brilliant Yuna!" Rikku laughed, and they tried to high five again, but it didn't really work.

"Okay I hate this game already!!" Paine said.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Paine!" Rikku answered and threw a pillow at her.

"Yea, I thought we were having fun!"

"_You two_ are having fun! I think we should invite some of the guys!"


End file.
